Nightmeres Dream
by gargoylefan4eva
Summary: Angela has a dream about her and Broadways kids


Nightmeres Dream

By:Kari Bendt

ok before we start let me say the names i got are from the person who owns , so lets get started!

It was a dark night,and it was very cloudy, and the moon barley showed through the clouds.Angela, Lex, and Brooklyn were on patrol.

"Well this night has been slow" Lex said with a sigh.

"Yeah, you would think trouble would be out" Brooklyn said

Look"! Angela said, she pointed down below to some thug trying to rob a women.

"Guess i spoke to soon" Brooklyn said with a groan.

Has they began to land, both the robber and the women looked up and saw them. The thug instantly lost interest in the women. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at them, before he could shot Angela rushed up, took the gun and crushed it like it was cardboard.The man backed up in terror, then before the woman could run away he took the women and put a knife across her neck."If you want me you have to go through her" he said.

" Don't do this" Angela said has she took a step forward, then he took a step backward. "One more step and i will slit her throat" he said.

She was about to take another step when she looked up to see Goliath, Hudson and Broadway coming down to land. The robber did not know this.

Then Broadway came up behind him, grabbed the knife and threw it off the the side.Very quickly the man released the woman and turned around to see a blueish- turquoise gargoyle looking at him in the face.

He started to back up, but stopped when he hit something, he turned to find the female gargoyle looking down at him, before he could run she took him by his shirt collar and threw him into the dumpster. Then they heard sirrans."Quickly we must leave"Goliath said. Then they began to climb the wall then let go and started to glide away and left the man to stare at them with wide terrified eyes.

Back at the castle everyone was enjoying a movie, when Xanatos came in, Fox followed holding Alex." Goliath" Xanatos said, Goliath looked up." Elisa is on the phone for you" Xanatos said.

He quickly got up and left the room, knowone seemed to notice, or even care, they were to busy laughing at the movie that was on. Angela was laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes." I.....haven't......laughed.........this.........hard.....ev....er" she said. "I'm glad you like.........the......m.....ov....ie....." Broadway said, even Hudson was laughing, but not nearly has bad has the trio and Angela were.

Finally Hudson noticed Goliath was gone. "Were'd Goliath go he asked." I don't know"Lex replied, and quickly turned his attetion back to the tv. "Hmmmm" Hudson wondered, then shrugged his shoulders."I guess it wasn't that important, cause he didn't even bother telling anyone were he was going" Hudson thought, then he to turned back to the movie.

Meanwhile in Xanatos's office he was on the phone talking to Elisa.

" I'll try to come by sometime tonight" she said with a yawn. "Elisa, you sound tired, you should go home and get some rest"." Thats ok she said, i haven't seen you in awhile, sleep can wait a bit longer, i'm coming wether you like it or not" she said.

He kinnda noticed the sterness in her voice and decided not to aruge with her tonight. "Alright" he said. "So have the riots calmed down"?, he asked.

" They are much better she said, we don't have to work 2 hours later then usual either, now its only half a hour, a hour at the most". "Well thats good" Goliath said."Well gotta go see ya later she said." Bye" he said, then she hung up, and Goliath went to join the others in the tv room.

Later that night Elisa showed up to see the end part of the movie.

After the movie was over Goliath and Elisa went up to the top of the tallest tower." So how have you been"? she asked. "Good" he said." You"?she asked." Same here". Before neither one of them knew it Elisa and him shared a breif kiss." Its been a while" she said looking away. "Yeah it has" he said. "Well dawn is approaching" he said.

" And i have some sleep to catch up on" she said. "See ya later ok?"." You did not stay long"he said."Well i took into consideration what you said about getting some sleep' she said" and i think that is a good idea"." I think it is to he said". Then she turned around to leave just as the others were coming out to there roosting place.

" I can't believe that movie was that funny" Angela said."there are many like that"Broadway said has he helped her to her roosting place. Has the sun was coming up Goliath realized how much he wanted to spend some time alone with Elisa." Well maybe tommrow" he said to himself." What are ya thinkin about lad"? Hudson asked." Nothing much old friend" he said.

" Ok if you say so" Hudson said, and went to his roosting place.

Elisa was driving around with Matt when he asked." Elisa something on you mind"?.

" Huh?, no, nothing that important"she said." If you want to talk i am here" he said." Thanks Matt, but its really not that important".

" Ok" he said. Elisa knew the real reason, she wanted to spend some time with Goliath, but was to afraid to ask because he may not feel the same way.

She signed has Matt put the siren ontop of the car has they went after some people robbing a store.

The gargoyles roared has they woke up from there stone sleep." Tonight only two people will go on partol at a time" Goliath said." Why"? asked Brooklyn."Cause in case those riots start up again we'll have energy to fight" Goliath said."Ok" Lex said.

" I'll go first" Brooklyn said." So will i Lex said." Very well" Goliath said." Me and Angela will go next" Broadway said." Ok"Goliath said." Come on Lex, lets get this over with"Brooklyn said." Ok i'm coming" Lex said. Then they flew off.

"Want to go make breakfast Angela"? Broadway asked." Sure she said".Then they walked off."I'm going to see Elisa" Goliath said."Ok lad" Hudson said.Then Goliath took off.

" I guess i'll go watch some tv, coming Bronx"? the dog barked happily has they went towards the tv room.

"Gosh, there really aren't that many bad guys out there tonight" Brooklyn said."Lets be thankful for that" Lex said." We alreay busted 5 guys, well our time is almost up, lets head back to the castle" Brooklyn said." Ok" Lex said.Then they turned in the direction towards the castle.

Angela and Broadway were waiting when they got back." How was patrol"?Angela asked."Not to bad"Brooklyn said. "Come on Lex said, lets go get something to eat"."There is already food in the kitchen"Broadway said."I believe that" Brooklyn said

" Haha Broadway said sarcastically. "Come one Angela lets go".Then they took off in the sky, and Brooklyn and Lex headed towards the kitchen.

"Wheres Goliath"? Lex asked." He went to see Elisa"Hudson said." Well were on out way to the kitchen want something to eat"? Brooklyn asked." Na thank ya'' Hudson said," maybe Bronx does" he finished. Bronx barked and got up to follow Brooklyn and Lex to the kitchen.

Broadway took a bad guy by the arm and threw him into a wall, Angela did the same.

"Well that wraps this one up"she said and they began to leave before the cops got there."Brooklyn was right" Broadway said" crimes a little slow"." Yeah, i wonder if thats bad" Angela said." I don't think so"Broadway replied," sometimes its like this".

Then suddenly Angela felt like she had been hit in the back of the head with a 100 pound bat. She started to fall toward the ground going uncounsious."ANGELA"! Broadway yelled, he swooped down and pick her up and start to fly like a rocket back to the castle.

"GUYS QUICK"! Broadway yelled has he touched down on the castles courtyard." GUYS" he yelled has he ran into the castle.

"Whats the matter lad"! Hudson yelled has he came running into the hallway, just then Brooklyn and Lex showed up." WHAT HAPPPENED"!Hudson yelled. "OH MY GOSH"! Brooklyn and Lex said at the same time. Bronx just wined.

" Lex go get Xanatos and Owen, Brooklyn go try to reach Goliath" Hudson said." Right"both said." Stay here Broadway"Hudson said," i'll go get something for her head"." Whats wrong with her head"? he asked. He turned her over and saw there was a big cut and her head and was bleeding badly."I don't know how this happened"! he said," all i remember is".

Then Hudson interrupted "what till i get back", and ran off to go get some washcloths to hold over the wound. Moments later Hudson returned with some washclothes, then Brooklyn and Lex came with Owen, Xanatos, and Fox who was holding Alex.

" What happened" Owen asked camly. Xanatos and Fox just gasped." Mommy what happen''? Alex asked." Nothing honey, Angela will be alright" Fox said, "i'll go tuck him in" Fox said then left."Where is Goliath"? Hudson asked." He's on his way"Brooklyn replied. Then they picked up Angela and took her in the hospital wing.

Later Goliath returned with Elisa." What happened? he asked worriedly." I don't know Broadway said," she just started falling all of a sudden, and she had a bad cut on her head"." Let me go take a look" Elisa said, and went into Angela's room." Is she awake"? Goliath asked." No" Broadway said,"the doctor won't tell us anything right now".

Then they all raced into Angela's room.

"Where am i"? Angela asked." Thank god your safe" Broadway said." Me and the kids were so worried"." Kids"? Angela said." Yeah, our kids, that fall must of really did some temorary damage". "Fall"?Angela asked puzzeled.

" Yeah we were patrolling and then you got hit by something on the head, you must of hit the ground pretty bad". She sat up in the bed and was suprised to see 2 kids looking at her worriedly." We were so worried you wouldn't live to see your other child hatch from the rookery" the older one said." Yeah mommy" the little one said.

"Artus Gwenyvere, why don't you go help someone make some food for mommy, ok"? "OK"! they both said excitedly." They love to help cook" Broadway said quietly. But Angela was only starring after them suprised that she had 2 kids, and one still in the rookery.

" Why don't i leave you to get washed up a bit beloved"?."Oh, ok" Angela said. Has he left she got up to go the the bathroom and discovered she looked a bit older, but not that much, then with many questions in her mind went into the bathroom to get washed up.

Later she walked into the kitchen to see everyone there, they all walked up to her and have her a big hug. Then Goliath said"i am so glad that your alright"."Weres Hudson"she asked looking around."You don't remember" Goliath said.

" Remember what"?she asked curioulsy." He's....dead" Goliath said sadley," hopefully that memorie will return to you soon though". Then Demona came running in and said "Oh thank god your ok"!and gave her a hug."Mom, what are you doing here"?." Well i live here dear, whats wrong with her"? Demona asked." Can't tell"Goliath said," she seems to have forgotten some memories"."So you guys are together right"? Angela asked.

"Well, yeah" Demona said," are you feeling alright dear"?." Yeah, Just must of forgotten, thats all" Angela said." Why don't you go lay down"Demona said." Ok mom i will" Angela said,and walked back to her room." I just hope she'll be ok" Demona said." So do i Goliath said.

A little while later Broadway came in." Angela" he said. She looked up at him." Yes Broadway" she said." I can see you may have a little ammonia, so let me tell you about this world"

Broadway said, ok she said, this world seems different than the one you have talked about he said." I haven't said anything about another world"she said." Well i mean by saying what are you doing here to Demona".

" Oh that she said, i don't know, hey weres Elisa"? she asked." Who"? Broadway said." Our human friend"." We have no humans friends" Broadway said," humans do not dare talk to us for we rule"he finished.

" What!Angela practically screamed"how did we come to rule"she said." I don't know" Broadway said," its just always been this way"." Wow" she said, "I need to be alone"."Ok" Broadway said," just get better" he said then kissed her on the forehead then left her alone to her thoughts.

Later that night..".Don't we have to go on patrol"? Angela asked." Why would we sweetheart"? Demona said." Don't we have to protect the city"." No, why would we when everyone is terrified of us"?"knowone dares to start any trouble dear".

'' Oh, ok" Angela said, even thought she knew everything wasn't ok." I don't know what that fall did to you, its like you were living in a different world while you were out"." Yeah i guess i was"she said. "I acually like this place

" Angela said to herself, she had her mom and her dad together, she had children and was married to Broadway, the only thing that seemed to have gone wrong was the fact that Hudson was dead.

" I'm gonna go watch a movie"? Angela said." Alright dear go ahead, why don't you invite the children to" Demona said." Ok" Angela said." Oh wait Angela"." Yes mom"." Why don't you go check on the egg in the rookery".

" Thats sounds like a good idea"Angela said, then she walked off to go find the children then go to the rookery."I hope her memories come back" Demona said outloud." What did you say Angel"? Goliath asked." Oh nothing she said has she embraced Goliath with a hug.

"Kids, want to go to the rookery with me than watch a movie"? Angela asked." YEAH"! they both said excitedly, then they started running down the hall." Walk kids"! she said, but they didn't seem to hear her, she just sighed then started walking down the same hall.

The rookery was down below the castle, it was dimly lit, yet seemed very comfortable for the eggs. The kids ran over to there little sibblings egg. "There he or she is" Gwen said." Yeah" Artus said." Mom?Gwen said." Yes dear" Angela said." Can you wait until it hatches"." No i can't she said." It won't be long" Artus said.

" Everything seems to be fine" Angela said, "come kids lets go watch that movie, you guys can pick"." YEAH"! they shouted then sprinted off again." Wait"! she said before they were out of earshot, "walk" she said. Then they came back and walked with her.

Back in the tv room they were watching a movie when Broadway, Brooklyn, Lex, and Bronx came in." Mind if we join you"? Broadway asked." No, not at all "Angela said. Broadway sat next to Angela, Brooklyn sat next to Broadway while Lex sat in Hudsons old chair." I sure miss him"Lex said with a sigh." Yeah i do to" Broadway said.

" Well lets not try to think about it" Brooklyn said trying to sound cheerfull, then they turned there attention back to the movie while Angela snuggled up with Broadway.

After the movie Angela realized she had forgotten all about the Xanatos's and Owen." Where are the Xanatos, Owen, Alex and Fox"? she asked." They were so scared of us when we woke up they fleed from the castle"."Even Owen"?.

" Yeah, even he was scared of us"." Wow, thats strange" Angela said." What is"? Broadway asked." Owen is just another form of Puck, why would he be scared"?." He doesn't have another form Angela"Broadway said." Just living in my other world i guess" she said.

" I guess so" Broadway said." Come one lets go out to our posts its almost dawn"Broadway said." Ok" Angela replied. Out on the parapets where the gargoyles roosted for the day Broadway helped Angela up on her post, then helped Gwen and Artus on theres.

Angela glanced up to see Goliath and Demona cuddling up next to each other just has the sun rose.

The next night........has Angela woke from her stone sleep she remembered about the mutates and the clones down in the Labyrinth, but decided not to say anything in case they weren't around.Suddenly from down below there was a loud crash followed by fire.

" Come quickly Goliath said," some humans are causing trouble" and with that everyone jumped off of the tower and glided toward the fire, Bronx wined has they left him behind.

Has they got closer they saw that it was a riot with a bunch of humans that had signs that said KILL THE GARGOYLES! on it." Some humans just never learn"Brooklyn rumbled." I thought you said humans don't dare attack us" Angela said to her mom.

" Well once in a great while they gather up the courage to go against us, but they just lose everytime" Demona said.

The look of the crowd was kinnda frightening, but she noticed in the front there was the Xanatos's and Owen, even Elisa was in the crowd, has Angela looked at there angry glance she thought she would break down and cry, but she managed to hold back the tears has she went with the rest and fought the crowd.

" I don't like to do this" she said," but I don't have a choice" she said to herself.Finally all the humans were eventually scared away and the gargoyles cried out in victory.

Then they all headed back to the castle, Angela gave one more glance at her former friends, then she started to think if this was real or not, but she quickly gave that up on account that anything was possible, like her being out for along time, but she quickly said no to herself, they would of told her, she puzzeled over this has they returned to the castle.

When they returned to the castle Angela, Demona and Gwen decided to go down to the rookery, when they were down there for about 5 minutes Angelas egg started to move back and forth very slowly." ITS GONNA HATCH, ITS GONNA HATCH"!! Gwen said excitedly. Then she ran to get the others." Oh my gosh" Angela said.

" Yeah isn't it lovely" Demona said, "reminds me of the time when you hatched"." Really"? Angela said." Yeah, you were so precious when you hatched, thats when i knew you were the most precious thing to me in the world". Angela could do nothing but smile.

Then everyone else returned, they all crowded around the egg has it began rocking more violently, everyone was looking anxiously was it began to crack, about 2 minutes later the egg shell was coming off." This is it"Angela said, just has the shell came off everything went black before she could see her new baby.

"Angela"?," Angela" said a fimiliar voice. She opened her eyes to see her mother standing over here." Oh thank god" she said then hugged her tight." I was so worried" she said. Then everyone else entered the room.

" We were so worried about you" Goliath said then hugged her like her mother had just done. "I had the weridest dream "she said, then she began to tell the story. "Wow" everyone said at the end. "Just like the world should be" Demona said," humans bowing down to us" she said with a scowl." Mother" Angela said suprised." Sorry dear" she said,

" well i'd better go", then she gave Angela one more hug then left the room. After everyone else left and they had said she was glad she was ok only her and Broadway remained.Then Angela told Broadway about her dream "I wonder if we will really have 3 kids" he said.

" Yeah, so do i"Angela said. Then she pulled him into a hug, then they kissed briefly." Well you need your rest" Broadway said," see ya tommorow night". "Yeah tommorow night" Angela said "bye", "oh Broadway" she said." He turned back around." Yeah Angela" he said.

" I love you" Angela said. Broadway was a little suprised to hear that then said "I love you to Angela". She smiled then he turned around and left the room. Later that night Goliath came back in. "Are you awake Angela"? he asked softly." Yeah" Angela said." Can i come in"? he asked." Yeah" Angela said. He came over to her bedside.

" I just want to tell you i love you my daughter" he said has he gave her a hug. Then she said "I love you to dad"." Hopefully you and Broadway will have kids" he said." Yeah, hopefully" she said." Well i'm going now", oh Talon and the others stopped by and wanted to say they hope you get better has well has the Xanatos's"." Ok, thanks for telling me that dad".

He smiled then left.

The next night Angela woke up feeling much better and went to greet the others." Hi" she said has she meet them outside." How are you feeling"? Broadway asked." Much better" she said. Then Talon and the others showed up." How are you feeling? Maggie asked." Alot better" she said." Here i make these for you" Maggie handed her some cookies.

" Thanks Maggie" she said. "Why don't you join us for breakfast" Goliath said." No thanks Goliath" Talon said, "we just came to see if Angela was ok"." Ok Goliath said." Well see you guys later" Talon said. Then they left." Well lets go get breakfast" Broadway said.

Angela laughed then said "your alway hungry Broadway"." Yep thats me" said smiling. Then they all walked inside feeling much better than last night.

ok, it probaly isn't longer, but alot better right?

well i think so, if you don't like it then go give

yourself a swirly!!!!!!! BYE!!!!!


End file.
